


Happy Valentines Day

by godzillais



Series: Self Indulgent stuff (ARS) [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, self indulgent as shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillais/pseuds/godzillais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel comes home from work, to see his two boyfriends have a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late valentines day kinda (posting like 15 minutes before it ends). I wrote this for myself pretty much.

I padded down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible to keep from waking up my sleeping boyfriends. The floor creaked as I passed by the bathroom, and I cringed stopping to make sure I could still hear Saix snoring. If Saix didn't wake up there was no way Roxas was going to be awake.

I hated when I worked late, and it sucked that I had to work on valentines day too. We were supposed to go out to see a movie and have a date night, but work always has a way of getting in the way of my plans.

After starting to move down the hallway again, I saw that the light under the door was on. Confused I slowly slid it open. Sitting up on the bed there was a half asleep Roxas fiddling on his phone. Saix's head was in his lap and he was drooling as he slept. 

Roxas looked up at me and smiled, nudging Saix awake. Saix jolted up quickly looking around the room. “Wha...?” His eyes landed on me and he smiled softly. He looked back to Roxas, “I fell asleep?” 

Nodding, Roxas set his phone on the bedside table next to him. He began to shift his arms around, signing out a greeting, 'Hello sexy.' 

I smirked at him and shook my head at my two adorable, yet goofy as hell, lovers. “You guys are dorky as hell, what are you doing up?” I said pulling my shirt off. I walked to my laundry basket, pulling out some warm pajamas. 

“We wanted to surprise you.” 

I eyed them as I pulled on some sweat pants, “Oh yeah? With what?” 

I felt two slim arms wrap around my waste as I began to pull on a thermal shirt. Thin fingers began to play with my nipple ring, and I sighed leaning back against my smaller blonde boyfriend. Lips pressed themselves against my spine, kissing the sore bones and muscles. 

One of Roxas's hands slipped below the band of my sweatpants and boxers. I groaned as he took me into his hand and slowly jerked. I heard Saix move off the bed, and walk over. I popped open my eyes as two slightly chapped lips pressed against my own. 

Saix pulled my half on shirt off all the way and tossed it back into the basket. He gripped the back of my head and tilted it back, moving to kiss down my neck. “With your reward.” Saix said as Roxas gave a firm jerk.

I moaned loudly, drawing it out. “F-for what?”' 

Roxas squeezed me again, as Saix spoke, “For being such a good little boy.” I gasped, and almost came right there. Seemingly able to sense it, Roxas pinched the base of my dick not allowing me to release. I groaned and jerked my hips into his hand. “You work so hard for us.” Saix nipped at my collar bone and began to suck, marking me as his own. 

“Gu-guys.” Roxas began to jerk me again and I moaned softly. “I … I want to cum.” I groaned trying to buck into Roxas's slow moving hand.

Saix pulled away from me and looked over my shoulder at Roxas. They both nodded and Roxas started to pull my pants and boxers off of my hips. Saix moved down to his knees and looked up at me with a smirk. Roxas gave one last tweek to my nipple before getting down on to his knees beside Saix. They both began to lick and suck on my dick, Roxas keeping the base pinched. 

I was moaning loudly, leaning against the wall to hold myself up. I had my hands wrapped in their hair. It was so much pleasure, and while not being able to release I wanted to scream. Saix stopped, letting Roxas take me into his mouth fully, and smirked at me. “Do you want to cum?' 

I nodded at him groaning loudly as Roxas pressed the ball of his tongue ring against me. “P-Please.” Saix tapped Roxas and he pulled off of me. I whined, opening my eyes fully. “Gu-Guys?” 

Roxas began to slowly jerk me again, and Saix laughed. “You need to beg for it baby boy.” 

Letting out a defeated groan I slammed my head against the wall behind me. “Please masters. I need to cum so ba-bad.”

Roxas licked the tip of my dick, but Saix clucked his tongue. “More boy.” 

I whined loudly. “Plu-please masters. I've been so good today, I need it so bad. Please let your little slave cum.” 

They nodded at each other and Roxas wrapped his lips around me again, only this time he released his hold on the base of my dick. I came soon after, screaming so loud that I figured our neighbors must have heard me. 

They gave me a minute to stop shaking before dragging me over to our bed. Roxas curled into my side and wrapped his arms around me squeezing me tightly. Saix went to turn off the light before laying down in bed on my other side. Saix kissed me softly, while playing with Roxas's hair. Roxas leaned up and kissed us both before laying his head back down on my chest. 

I started to drift, but before I fell asleep, I started to babble. “You guys are the best boyfriends I could have ever asked for you know that?” Saix gave a grunt in return, and Roxas tapped his fingers against my chest as a response. “I love you so much.” I said yawning. 

Before I could babble any more, Roxas leaned up and pressed another kiss against my lips. He pulled away, and tapped his index finger against my lips two times, signaling me to shut up. I smiled and mumbled. “Okay.” Then I fell asleep.


End file.
